Aitai
by JunShiroi
Summary: Kamu mengajarkanku banyak hal, salah satunya cinta.. Tetapi kau pergi meninggalkanku.. Bukankah kau janji untuk kembali dan mengukir kenangan indah bersamaku lagi? SouxNaoxKanji One-Shot


My first one-shot here! NaotoxSouji ^o^ uhhh ada NaotoxKanji nya juga sih -_- sesungguhnya saya tidak suka pairing KanjixNaoto, tapi keadaan memaksaku menyatukan mereka berdua.. Cuma fic pendek terisnpirasi dari lagu Acid black Cherry.. Maaf kalo bahasanya berantakan lol

Disclaimer : Persona 4 owned by Atlus, kalo punya saya Naoto wajib sama Souji.. :)  
Pairing : Souji x Naoto x Kanji  
Warning : Chara-Death, OOCness

Theme Song : Aitai - Acid Black Cherry

* * *

Aitai

Angin pantai berhembus pelan, menerbangkan helai-helai rambut hitam seorang gadis yang sedang duduk di pinggir pantai. Ia dapat merasakan butiran kasar pasir pantai di telapak kakinya. Jelas terasa, seperti kenangan akan cinta pertamanya. Matanya menerawang, menatap kosong hamparan laut di depannya.

Perasaan marah dan sedih bercampur aduk di dalam hatinya.

Mengapa? Mengapa kau tak menepati janjimu?

Mengapa kau meninggalkanku sendiri di dunia yang kejam ini?

Mengapa? Kau janji bukan?

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan berkecamuk di dalam pikirannya. Pertanyaan yang ia tahu tak akan pernah terjawab oleh siapapun. Hanya dia. Dia yang telah pergi meninggalkan dirinya sendiri.

_"Naoto.." suara pelan itu membangunkan seorang gadis berambut biru dari lamunannya. Seketika ia menatap cowok berparas tampan di depannya. Cowok tersebut menatapnya sesaat lalu tertawa pelan. _

_"Lagi-lagi kau melamunkan? Haha ujian tinggal menghitung hari loh.." ujar sang cowok di sela-sela tawa nya. Naoto, si gadis yang diceramahi ini hanya bergumam pelan sedikit kesal. _

_"Kau sudah ngerti bagian ini? Aku mau lanjut.." Naoto mengangguk pelan, meyakinkan partner belajarnya. Suasana kelas saat itu sunyi, semua murid sudah pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing. Hanya ada Naoto dan seorang cowok bernama Souji Seta yang tengah belajar untuk persiapan ulangan yang tinggal beberapa minggu lagi._

_Saat-saat seperti inilah yang paling disukai Naoto. Ia dapat berdua dengan pacarnya di dalam keheningan. Hanya dia dan Souji._

_Cowok yang telah menjadi sosok guru, senpai, sahabat, kakak laki-laki nya ini. Souji mengajarkan semua yang ia tak bisa. Mulai dari bahasa inggris, matematika, sampai basket. Naoto sering berpikir mungkin tanpa Souji, 2 tahun SMA nya ini akan berlalu sia-sia. Tapi Souji datang membawa senyum dan tawa di hari-harinya. _

_Dan Souji mengajarkan hal terindah yang pernah dialami gadis itu di dalam hidupnya. Hal indah yang mungkin takkan pernah ia rasakan jika ia bersama teman laki-lakinya yang lain. _

_Souji mengajarkan bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta.._

_"Souji, kalau udah lulus kamu mau lanjut kemana?" tanya Naoto lembut, terlintas sedikit kesedihan di dalam suaranya. Souji yang sibuk menjelaskan bagaimana rumus matematika ini bekerja terdiam, menatap Naoto sesaat. Naoto yang menunggu jawaban hanya diam. _

_Ia sadar takkan selamanya mereka akan terus bersama. _

_"Aku mungkin bakal pergi jauuuuuuh!" jawabnya sambil merebahkan tangan, isyarat bahwa ia akan pergi jauh. Naoto hanya mengamati tingkah laku cowok yang dicintai nya selama dua tahun ini, tidak tahu apakah ia harus tertawa akan tingkah lucunya, atau sedih akan fakta bahwa Souji akan meninggalkannya. _

_Souji lalu mengusap kepala Naoto yang tak memakai topi khasnya itu lembut, sambil tertawa pelan. "Hey, jangan sedih gitu dong.. Kalau bisa aku ingin terus bersamamu.. Tokyo gak jauh dari Inaba kok.. Kita bisa ketemu kapan saja nanti.." _

_Naoto tahu dengan nilai akademis nya yang gemilang, Souji pasti akan mengejar universitas Tokyo. Lagipula Souji memang menetap di Inaba hanya sementara. Awalnya ia tak keberatan, toh Souji melakukan ini demi masa depannya. Tapi semakin ia pikirkan, ia tak dapat mengacuhkan rasa khawatir, sedih, dan kecewa yang ia rasakan. Perasaan takut akan bayangan saat ia tak bersama orang yang dicintai nya lagi.._

_Naoto mendongak, menatap sosok tampan didepannya. Senyum tersungging di bibir merahnya yang tipis. Senyum yang seakan mengatakan pada Naoto bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Gadis yang dahulu dijuluki 'Detective Prince' itu pun ikut tersenyum saat melihatnya._

_"Aku bakal mengunjungi kamu sesering mungkin! Nanti kita ke sungai Samegawa kayak biasa lagi, terus nonton film bareng lagi! Jadi nggak masalah kan?" ujar Souji meyakinkan pacarnya. "Janji?" Souji seketika mengangguk, ia tak ingin ada keraguan lagi di dalam hati gadis yang ia cintai ini._

_"Tapi kamu janji gak bakal sedih selama aku gak ada di dekatmu.." Naoto mengangguk, lalu tersenyum lebar. Ia mengulurkan kelingkingnya, mengisyaratkan Souji untuk mengikat janji dengannya. Kelingking yang lebih panjang dari miliknya segera bertautan dengan Naoto. Souji tersenyum, perlahan mendekatkan wajah kearah gadis didepannya. Dahi mereka bersentuhan, membuat Naoto merasakan sensasi lucu di kulitnya. Dua pasang iris yang berbeda warna itu saling bertatapan satu sama lain. _

_"Janji.." bisik cowok tampan itu. hembusan nafasnya yang hangat beradiasi dengan permukaan bibir Naoto. Tanpa pikir panjang ia mencium bibir gadis yang ia cintai dengan lembut._

_Saat itu ia yakin bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja..._

_"anata yakusoku shita janai?"_

Naoto ingat bagaimana rasa permukaan lembut bibir Souji di bibirnya. Oh, betapa ia rindu saat jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika Souji mendekapnya erat. Ia yang selalu menghujaninya dengan kasih sayang yang tiada redanya. Namun perasaan itu sirna berganti dengan badai kesedihan.

Di malam musim dingin itu, ia pergi jauh.. pergi dan takkan kembali..

_Salju menutupi jalanan aspal Inaba pada malam itu. Udara dingin menyusupi sweater wol Naoto, membuat gadis itu memeluk dirinya untuk mencari sedikit kehangatan. Jika saja malam ini ia tak datang, gadis mungil itu mungkin akan tetap dibawah kotatsu hangatnya sambil membaca novel detektif favoritnya._

_Tetapi malam ini malam yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Ia tak peduli jika hawa dingin Inaba akan membunuhnya atau menguburnya hidup-hidup di bawah salju ini. Ah, tapi jika ia terkubur hidup-hidup, ia tak bisa menyambut kekasihnya malam ini._

_Setelah setahun tak bertemu, akhirnya malam ini Souji pulang ke Inaba. Tak ada yang dapat mengungkapkan perasaan senang Naoto membayangkan wajah kekasihnya yang tampan. Apakah paras Souji berubah? Akankah bentuk wajahnya lebih dewasa sekarang?_

_Naoto tersenyum membayangkannya. Ia sendiri memanjangkan rambut untuk cowok berambut abu-abu itu. Mendengar suara Souji lewat telpon saja membuatnya senang bukan main. Dan sekarang setelah sekian lama ia akan melihat wajah pria yang ia cintai itu lagi._

Tapi kereta Tokyo-Hokkaido itu tak pernah sampai ke tujuan. Hanya berita duka dan ucapan bela sungkawa yang terdengar ke telinga nya. Bukan kata-kata manis dari kekasihnya. Bukan suara lembut yang bisa membuat jantungnya berdegup sedikit lebih kencang,

Ia selalu berharap itu bukan kereta yang ditumpangi Souji. Ia selalu berharap Souji tak jadi menemuinya hari itu. Harapan semu itu membuat air matanya tumpah tak tertahankan.

Naoto mengenggam pasir pantai di bawah telapak tangannya, mencari seuatu untuk melampiaskan segala perasaan yang ada dihatinya. Air mata berlinang jatuh membasahi pipinya. Angin pantai berhembus pelan menerpa wajahnya, seakan berkata bahwa tak mengapa menangis.

"Kau janji bukan! Kau janji!" teriaknya kepada lautan luas didepannya, berharap suaranya dapat mencapai seseorang yang ia tahu sudah berada di dunia yang berbeda dengannya.

"Kau janji... aku... aku rindu kamu..." ucapnya lirih di sela-sela isak tangis. Sesungguhnya ia merasa bukan dirinya. Berteriak seperti ini sangat bukan Naoto. Tetapi, rasa sakit di hatinya tak tertahankan lagi.

"Naoto.." suara seseorang membuat tangisannya berhenti sesaat. Halusinasi membuatnya mendengar suara kekasihnya yang telah lama tak ia dengar.

Sepasang lengan melingkari lehernya, mendekapnya erat dan tak mau lepas. Dekapan hangat yang terasa sangat mirip dengan apa yang ia rindukan. Terasa sama, tapi bukan _dia_..

"Kau bodoh.." ucap pria di belakangnya dengan nada datar. Isak tangis kembali keluar dari celah bibir Naoto.

"Kau bodoh.. berhentilah menangis.. Aku tahu sulit bagimu melupakannya, tapi kau itu kuat.. Jika kau tak bisa melupakannya, tak mengapa.. Aku akan terus disini menemanimu.." Naoto hanya diam, hanya debaran ombak yang terdengar diantara mereka berdua.

Kanji terus mendekap gadis berambut pendek itu dari belakang, tak berniat sedikitpun melepaskannya. Jantung Naoto perlahan berdegup kencang, entah karena Kanji memeluknya atau ia dapat merasakan Souji di bayang-bayang Kanji.

_Katakan kalau ini bohong.. Katakan dan peluklah aku.. _

Ia merasa jahat, egois, kekanak-kanakkan. Disaat Kanji memeluknya, yang ia rasakan adalah Souji, bukan Kanji.

Kanji melepaskan dekapannya, tubuhnya lalu menghadap Naoto, membuatnya melihat mata merah sembab gadis berambut hitam itu. Ia menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir dari kedua pelipis mata Naoto dengan kedua jempolnya.

"Jika aku dapat bertemu dengan senpai lagi, aku akan menghajarnya karena telah membuatmu menangis seperti ini.." sebelum Naoto dapat protes, sepasang bibir lembut mendarat tepat di bibirnya. Perlahan, sebuah senyuman terlukis di bibir gadis tersebut.

_Rasa ini tak akan mungkin terganti dan terlupakan, namun aku akan menikmati setiap detik bersamanya.. Seperti saat-saat ku bersamamu.._

* * *

Done! sesungguhnya saya benci sama endingnya -_- ada yang tidak beres.. mungkin karena akhirnya Kanji sama Naoto *dibantai Take-Mikazuchi* anyway, yang baca rated and review yah! Maafkan atas ketidak sempurnaan ini, saya masih butuh kritik dan saran ^^ tiada kesan tanpa review mu~ *kecup kecupin reader* _Saya harap tidak ada Yuya lagi nyempil di fic ini_ -_-


End file.
